The Spectacular Wallflower
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -Modern AU- Yarne is an outcast in school trying to become a super hero just like his friend Cynthia. He still has a long way to go but during the night of the dance he may have no choice but use every ounce of bravery he has...And there isn't much. -Twoshot-


**...I recently picked up my copy of Fire Emblem: Awakening again and I'm hooked. So much so that I dug up this old fanfic I started writing last year. And this was my first attempt to make a modern AU for a knights in shining armor fantasy game. As you can see Yarne/Cynthia is one of my favorite pairings for the game. This was originally going to be a oneshot but I felt the story would be too much for 1 chapter.**

**And yes, the title is inspired by Spiderman.**

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo this is just a fanfic made by a crazy shipper.**

* * *

Yarne has always had a hard time fitting in with the other students at Holy Iris Grand Academy, especially since he is the only half-Taguel student. The other students would call him "spineless mane boy," "hideous mutant," "smelly rabbit boy," and other names much more vulgar. Sometimes, he would even have his head shoved into his locker, and he wouldn't have the courage to fight back.

Despite being constantly bullied, Yarne has gotten used to it since he's in his senior year. He's also had amazing friends like Cynthia, Brady, Inigo, Owain, and the twins, Morgan and Morgana to support him.

Before he was born, many of his kind were hunted for sport by humans, and used as fur and food; this nearly drove the entire race to extinction. Panne could not trust humans because of this until she married a noble knight named Stahl. Panne gave birth to Yarne and learned there were indeed some Taguel survivors. In a few short years, the Exalt Chrom decreed laws against hate crimes and murder towards Taguel. He and the Ylissean counsel had agreed that Manaketes, Taguel, and humans deserved equal treatment.

Still, others were intolerant of Manaketes and Taguels due to being so different. However, Cynthia befriended Yarne even though he wasn't the bravest warrior. In spite of the intolerance, she believed that he could be a true hero that people could look up to as a symbol of justice. Yarne may have a long way to go before becoming him a hero, he is close friends with Princesses Lucina and Severa, and their support for his race and his goal could quickly shut up any intolerant group of bigots.

But Yarne still has a lot of hero training to do.

* * *

Yarne yawned as he left Tome Studies, his last class of the day, and tiredly walked the polished blue hallways of the academy for the exit. Sadly none of his friends were in his last class to back him up. So other students would snicker at him as he twitched while taking a big test that could make or break his grade. Now that that was done, he was heading to Inigo's place to hang out with some of his friends and discuss plans for the upcoming winter ball at school.

If it wasn't for his friends, especially Cynthia, he wouldn't have wanted to go. He still felt uneasy as he pushed through crowds of students at the school entrance and ran for Inigo's house. He would've run in his full Taguel form but he didn't want to cause trouble.

* * *

Inigo made himself out to be like a rich prince, but he really lived a middle class life. Even so, he was still satisfied. For him, there's nothing better than him sitting in the living room with many of his beautiful lady-friends.

_"How could life get any better?"_ He thought to himself.

However, Yarne with a serious look on his face just sat in front of the couches with the others.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Inigo got up from his seat and opened the door. "Hey ho! Inigo!" Said a perky voice.

"Hello Cynthia-Whoa, careful! Don't trip over the welcome mat like you did last time!" Inigo warned her.

Cynthia ran into the living room to meet the others. She had orange hair and pig tails, and wore a grey wool sweater and jeans. "Sorry I'm late, my daddy gave me this satchel full of sweets."

She poured all the plastic covered sweets onto the coffee table and hummed a happy-go-lucky tune that lit up the room. Yarne smiled and blushed slightly until...

"Whoa!" She tripped, lucky her face fell on the candy-covered coffee table.

"Oh my!" Yarne said slightly shocked. "Be careful there, Cynthia!"

Cynthia lifted up her face, now covered in candy, and smiled at Yarne. "Fret not my young ward, I may not be super human but I am a super hero."

She picked a packaged lollipop off her cheek and tossed it at Yarne, "Eat up!"

Yarne caught it and smiled, but Lucina, Brady, Kjelle, and Severa were a little concerned about Cynthia's hereditary sweet tooth.

"Be cautious Cynthia, if you eat too many sweets and you may not be able to fit in your ballgown!" Lucina slightly teased her.

Cynthia continued eating anyway. "Awwww! But I'm hungry!"

Kjelle crossed her arms in annoyance. "If she just trained with me this could've been avoided."

"You're not even going to the dance, muscle-lady!" Brady said in annoyance.

"School dances aren't my thing, they're too lovey-dovey for me," Kjelle said. "Thanks for the compliment though." She said sarcastically.

Inigo, Severa, and Lucina had their eyes glued to the TV for a special reason. They were watching the news waiting for a few familiar faces to show up.

_"And now for Professor Miriel of Radiant Dawn University to help us give some insight on the giant Risen attacks that have damaged villages in the Ayam and Selim districts for the past two weeks,"_ said the reporter.

"Huzzah, the lovely Professor Miriel is here to enlighten us." Inigo said in a sly tone.

"Oh brother," Brady mumbled while Kjelle rolled her eyes slightly.

_"According to my observations, there must be an unknown benefactor involved in the energy-feeding of these giant Risen since normal-sized Risen cannot grow this large on their own. I suspect this is possibly the doing of dark mages using illegal magic as a means of terrorism."_ Miriel stated in her usual light but monotone voice.

Lucina's eyes widened and her heart beat faster. She was worried about the attacks, but she was hoping to see a special someone on TV. Her sister Severa was not oblivious to what she was thinking, so she elbowed her.

"You're hoping Laurent will show up won't you?" Severa said with a sly look on her face.

Lucina felt her face heat up, "And why would it be so wrong for me to hope to see a friend who I don't see often because of his college studies?"

Severa sighed, "You're 16 and he's 19, it's creepy. Besides, he's a college man, he's probably involved with college girls."

"Don't play dunce with us girly, it's pretty obvious that you send Gerome loads of messages on the internet and he's 19 and you're the tiniest 14 year old ever," Kjelle snapped.

Severa flipped her hair and winked at Kjelle. "Hmph! But age is not a measure of maturity."

Inigo walked in on the bickering females. "Ladies please! Why wait forever for lone knights far away from the kingdom when you could go for someone free for the taking?"

Cynthia giggled, "Yeah! Since Laurent and Gerome are gonna be no-shows to a gig like this you girls should dance with Inigo and at least make him happy. Or hey, take my young ward to dance with." She pointed to Yarne and winked at him.

"Huh?" Yarne dropped his lollipop in confusion. He looked both ways to make sure she meant somebody else. "Y-You don't mean me do you?"

"Yes you, silly!" Cynthia laughed. "Come on, you can't just leave these lovely maidens without their lovely prince, can you?"

"I g-guess so," Yarne laughed nervously. _"I can't just dance with girls who are like sisters to me! That's just plain awkward!"_ He thought to himself.

Then Cynthia clapped her hands and nodded in approval. "Then it's settled, we'll all have the time of our lives at the dance." She looked over at Brady who seemed worried. "You'll be fine, Brady. I'm sure the gods've got your back."

Brady had his hands in prayer form and clenched his teeth. "Well, I'm prayin' anyway. You lovebirds are gonna need it."

When everyone went home, Brady continued to pray at his church. He was in a peaceful state of solitude. He sat down cross-legged at the foot of the steps to the altar, meditating. He hoped Yarne wouldn't screw up royally at the dance. As we was meditating, he heard footsteps in the chapel, opened his eyes, and saw that Yarne had just arrived. "Hey bunny boy." Brady greeted him in quiet surprise. "What'cha doin' here?"

Yarne nervously looked away. "Errr, nothing really. Just wanted to...hang out."

"You sure about that? Doesn't look like your here just for a nice visit."

Yarne sighed. "Alright alright, I came here to pray too. I know I'm not a very religious guy, but I remembered what you said...about me and Cynthia, and I wanted to pray about that and the dance coming up."

"Heh, same here! I was prayin' ya wouldn't make an arse of yerself with Cynthia"

"Yeah, I'd hate to mess up my friendship with Cynthia because of my cowardliness. Thanks a lot for looking out for me Brady. I didn't know you really cared." Yarne paused for a moment. "Umm, you don't mind if I pray with you, do you?"

"Long as ya don't make a ruckus cryin' yer eyes out or somethin'." Brady said sarcastically.

* * *

**Alright! First chapter complete, feedback is welcome. Second chapter will come out...When it comes out!  
**

**Anyways this is Emiko Gale signing out! Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
